


Nerding Out

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Minor Angst, gender neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You and Carol manage to convince Tony to let the two of you go to Comic Con where the two of you proceed to nerd out over everything.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 15





	Nerding Out

“Carol!” You shouted as you raced into the gym where she was currently training. “They released the Wonder Woman poster!”

Carol paused and turned to face you, “No way!” She met you in the middle of the gym and gaze down at your phone, her eyes going wide at the colorful poster with Gal Gadot in the middle, her armor was absolutely stunning. “I can’t believe that we have to wait another year before the movie releases,” she whined as she tore her eyes away from the poster to look at you.

“I know, it sucks,” you sighed as you closed down the photo. An idea hit you, “We should go to Comic-Con! Maybe we can see more news there and maybe even get to see some of the actors, plus DC has a lot of other movies planned we could get the scoop there.”

Her eyes lit up, “We should! Let’s go talk to Tony and see if he can get us in.” The two of you rushed from the gym and headed toward Tony’s office. He was on the phone with Secretary Ross when you burst in.

“Uh Mr. Ross, I’m going to have to put you on hold,” you could almost hear Ross yelling at Tony not to do that. “What’s up? Why did you two come barreling in here like a couple of bats outta hell?”

“Can you get us into the San Diego Comic Con?” Carol asked.

Tony arched an eyebrow, “Can we all go with you?”

“Is that a deal breaker?” You countered.

“Yes,” he replied.

“Deal,” Carol said. She was not missing her chance to go to Comic-Con and nerd out over everything there.

That night Tony announced to the entire team that they were going to Comic-Con as long as they did one signing event together, after that they were free to explore the convention to their little heart’s content. Excitement buzzed around the room, each of them excited about being able to go. Sam explained to Steve and Bucky what Comic-Con was and how huge it was. You and Carol were beaming.

The months moved by slowly for everyone, all of them were so excited to get to go to Comic-Con and they just wanted it to get there quicker. When the day finally arrived the team boarded a plane and headed to San Diego where the convention was being held. Each of them were talking excitedly about what they were going to do and see.

They got to explore the convention center the days leading up to their signing even. Everyone would stop and stare at them as they walked by. Some were even brave enough to ask for photos with their favorite heroes.

You and Carol enjoyed seeing everything from Star Wars to DC Comics displayed. You especially loved seeing people cosplaying the team. It was amazing how realistic some of the costumes were. You and Carol asked to take pictures with them which shocked the cosplayers, but they were happy to oblige.

Carol even talked with a woman that was dressed like her. The woman gushed about how big of a fan she was and how much she admired Carol. When Carol waved goodbye she looked over at you and said, “I never knew that so many people looked up to us like this. I mean I knew that there were people out there that are our fans and all, but I never realized that they spent time and money to look like us at events like this.”

It was true Carol hadn’t been active on social media as much as the others and she wasn’t aware of the following she had outside of the people she met on missions. This was a whole new world to her and she was thrilled by it. “Get used to it,” you said with a bright smile. “Because I have a feeling that we’re going to be making this an annual thing.” You pointed to where Tony was standing with a group of fans throwing up peace signs and smiling brightly as he hoisted a small child onto his shoulders.

A few feet away kids were crawling all over Steve as Natasha and Bucky recorded the whole thing. Sam was talking with a group of teenagers his eyes lit up with excitement and you knew he must be talking about his wings.

Yeah, this was definitely becoming an annual thing for the team.

Carol and you made it to the panel about the latest Wonder Woman movie and even got to meet the cast, talking to them about what huge fans you were of the film. They thanked you for the support and told you what big fans of yours they were.

Later that day was the signing event and you got to meet even more people and see a few you had already run into out in the convention itself. The day came to a close and all of you were tired but in a good way. It had been fun being around such a large group of fans and getting to talk with them.

On the plane ride home Tony announced that they had officially been invited back next year and were even going to have their own panel where they could talk to the fans about what they did. You and Carol grinned at one another, the two of you excited for what was to come the following year.


End file.
